


[Podfic] age of aggression

by ZoeBug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Backstory, F/F, No Spoilers, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Right on the inbetween there ha, Sex, Sexual Content, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is attracted to people with monsters inside them, and Mikasa burns brighter than anyone else.</p><p>Alternately, Annie and Mikasa attempt to work through their sexual tension by punching each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] age of aggression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queertitan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queertitan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the age of aggression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/964899) by [queertitan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queertitan/pseuds/queertitan). 



> This was a really fun one to do! Needed some MikaAnnie in my podfic life and this fic is just wonderful. 
> 
> The music used was a cover of "Poison and Wine" by the Civil Wars, done by Daniela Andrade and AJ Rafael.
> 
> Recorded with permission from the author.

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/l7aa76lf51lnsa9/%5BSNK%5D+age+of+aggression.mp3)

Download MP3: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/l7aa76lf51lnsa9/%5BSNK%5D+age+of+aggression.mp3)

Alternate Streaming/Download link: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/wSeXaoovce/SNK_age_of_aggression.html)

_Length - 00:20:44  
_

 

Music credit: ["Poison and Wine"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EsZ6tuV9R4) by the Civil Wars, covered by Daniela Andrade & AJ Rafael

Author's tumblr can be found [here](http://fakeandroid.tumblr.com/)

 

 Please enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
